For the Love of Anima
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Cooro and the others are once again confronted with the fact that, hey, these people don't belong in Anima. Last time we checked, Naruto characters didn't belong here. I only used Naruto because people know what it is.


**For the Love of Anima**

* * *

**Summary:** Cooro and the others are once again confronted with the fact that, hey, these people don't belong in +Anima. Last time we checked, no Naruto characters belonged in +Anima. I only used Naruto cuz ppl know what it is. Part four of the Cannon Chronicles.

**Rating:** K

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I'm at the end of my rope. You see it all the time: people come by and just drop thier random stories into +Anima. It's driving me nuts. (And judging by the reviews these n00bs are getting, it's driving all the other +Anima fans nuts too.)

* * *

"Hey this place looks pretty good, let's camp here." Cooro, the crow +Anima suggested to his friends.

The four of them had left the capital of Astaria, and were heading for yet another town. But it was getting dark, so they had stopped in a clearing by a river to camp.

Nana, the bat +Anima, sighed. "Can't we camp in town?" She asked. "I wanna sleep in a real bed."

"We can't." Husky, a fish +Anima, told her brusquely. "That costs money, and we need that money for food."

"But look," Cooro spoke up. "There's a river over there, so Husky can catch some fish, and over there's some fruit trees."

Senri, a bear +Anima and the last member of the group, was piling sticks to start building a fire.

"Are we going to dig up tubers or something?" Husky asked as he took off his cloak, but Cooro wasn't listening.

"I hope those are apple trees!" He spread his wings and flew towards the trees, then ran into something.

"Ow!" The girl exclaimed.

Or someone.

Cooro jumped back to his feet and looked at the girl. "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Sakura." The pink-haired girl replied.

"Sakura?" Nana repeated. "Have I heard that name before somewhere?"

Husky slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, for the love of Anima, not again!"

He stormed over to the pink girl. "Look, I don't know how you got here, but you're in the wrong place. You're in the +Anima universe, not the Naruto universe."

Before Sakura could reply, a boy with black hair and wearing green spandex bushed through the bushes and joined Sakura.

"I thought I heard someone talking," Rock Lee said. He looked at Cooro and the others "Wait a minute, who are you people?"

Husky was nearly furious. "We are the main characters of the manga +Anima. You two don't belong here. You belong in the Naruto section."

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Well, how do you expect us to get back, anyway? We don't even know how we got here!"

"Cooro, Nana."

The two winged +Animas opened their crow and bat wings. "We'll take you back!" Cooro told them cheerfully. Then Nana grabbed Sakura, and Cooro grabbed Rock Lee, and they both flew away.

"Good riddance," Husky muttered in disgust. "I get so sick of that."

Senri grunted his agreement and returned to building his fire.

Meanwhile, Cooro and Nana flew the two Naruto characters back towards their respective universe, and dropped them in it.

"Stay out of our fandom!" Nan shrieked at them, before she turned and followed Cooro back to camp.

So, for the (Who know which number, we've lost track) time, stories that did not belong in the +Anima section were moved to the proper section. Irritated fans everywhere rejoiced.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Usually when I write the Cannon Chronicles, I pick on more recognizable problems, like cliche trends and Mary Sues. However, the most recognizable problem I see in +Anima is the one I just wrote about. People, do NOT put your stories in here because you were to lazy to look for the right catergory. The setup on this site is simple. If you wrote a story about a book, open up books when it asks you to select a catergory, the list will be alphabtized, and all you'll have to do is look for the book you wrote that story about. It's just that simple. If you can't find the book you're looking for, go to Misc. and add it to Misc. books.

Yes, I did have to be stern in this fic. I was stern because I want people to understand this. If you're not sure what to do, there several general forums where you can get help. You can also use the search engine. But don't just drop your story here because you were to lazy to go look for the right catergory.

Hey look, my tiny bit of Naruto knowledge came in handy. Anyway, Reviews are welcomed, flames just make my review count look higher.


End file.
